YUGI IN CALCUTTA
by Hukakashi
Summary: Yugi and the gang is going to Calcutta city in search of a millenium item. Is there a Queen? How does the gang know her?Millenium items were Egyptian artifact not Indian! R&R.Slight romance maybe.
1. Chapter1

Hukakashi: Yami how did you like the first chapter? YH: Ha-ha my hikari is sending everybody to India *falls down laughing hysterically* Hukakashi: Not funny yami, this is my first fiction * smacks yami on the head*, and for being mean you will do the disclaimer. YH: Ow! Okay fine I'll do the disclaimer. My violent hikari does not own Yu- Gi-Oh, India, Calcutta and Bengali (the language used mostly in Calcutta). Hukakashi: Now, on with the story.  
  
Yugi in Calcutta  
  
Preparations for the new Country (India)  
  
"Ring, ring "Yugi ran downstairs to get the phone. He picked up the phone and said "Motto resident". "Hello Yugi its Anzu, have you finished packing yet?" she said in a excited tone. "Yes, well almost" Yugi replied. "I was doing some research about India since we are going there, you know just learning some important facts about its past and how different it is from here" Anzu said as she was breathless after the long sentence. "Oh, that sounds interesting, why don't you come over my house, we can all learn something. The others are also coming over." Yugi said. "Okay, then see you soon Yugi, bye" said Tea. "Bye" Yugi said as he heard the doorbell. He opened the door to see Joey. "Hey Yug! What's up?" Joey said as the others except Anzu walked in with him. "Yugi, did you know that CEO, Kaiba is also going to Calcutta!" Bakura exclaimed. Everybody's happy face turned into astonished faces especially Joey's turned into a angry one. "What! That..that" Joey said as he too angry to finish the sentence. " Joey, why is that whenever you here the name Kaiba your blood pressure goes high and Bakura where do get all these information" Ryou said reluctantly as he sat down on a couch. "I think I know why" Tea said walking into the conversation. "Hi, Anzu didn't see you were there." Yami said. "Well, here I am!" Tea said happily as always. "So, what were saying, you know about Kaiba going to Calcutta" Marik said. "You see, I think Kaiba's going there because India has world's no. 1 company 'Sengupta Enterprise of Technology'(AN/if you want to know I very much made that up *smiles proudly*) and the CEO there is also throwing a Duel tournament and Kaiba has to do something with it" Tea said. Ryou was almost falling asleep as others the talked and talked until it was midnight. Yami suddenly realized what the time was! "Hey guys it is 12:00 pm don't you think we should be going home, so Yugi and Yami can sleep" Ryou said who was himself falling asleep. "Yeh, you're right"Tea said. Everybody said goodbyes and left. Yugi reminded his friends to get up early so they won't miss the plane. When everyone left Yugi and Yami finished packing and went to sleep. In his bed Yugi thought how the new country, the city would be. If they at all will find the legendary millennium item in this country. As he thought all this he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Please review. In your reviews tell me if you liked it. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. R&R YH: Please send your reviews to my pathetic Hikari.*smiles sympathetically* 


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**Hukakashi: Helpful reviews are always appreciated**

**YH: Ta dum... let the story begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Welcome to Calcutta----**

The plane journey wasn't exactly what you would call enjoyable, then again who would say that after listening to Joey's lecture to Y. Marik on how he cheated in the Battle city duels, for almost 20 hrs. If anybody happens to like their siblings, they won't after watching Rishid and Marik.

After the security checks and the baggage claim they exited the airport. The warm air blasted on them; this extremely hot temperature wasn't something the gang was used to.

Yugi looked around to see at least a million cars and few zillion people bustling through the city.

"Hehe...I guess this what happens if you put a population of a whole country into one city" Joey said sifting his backpack.

"Hotel Ash.....Asho..., Yugi how are we suppose to find this place if we can't even pronounce it," Marik stamped his feet angrily.

"It should be near here somewhere," said Bakura his patience never wavering as usual, as he turned around to get a better view of where they were standing.

He could hear some people talking, of course he didn't understand the language, but he did recognize some of them saying a few of the duel monster's names. It wasn't long before Yami Bakura saw a group of people gathered around a public TV screen, something you will find in Domino city just before the dueling tournaments.

The silver and sleek duel disk secured around their hands came into view.

"Yugi! Duel disks, the tournament must be beginning soon!!!!"Joey shouted at the top of his lungs making a few people stop and glance at them.

"Well guys the map shows that the 'Hotel Ashoka's' about 5 miles from here, so we have to take taxi(cab)" Yugi said .

A taxi halted to a stop near the group, curtsy of Tea's shouts.

A brand new limousine, black and shinning, was parked in front of the airport, as the formally uniformed driver was keeping the rhythm of a newly hit Hindi song. As the two figures approached with two porters with their trolleys, the driver threw open the door with promptness learned by many years of work and bowed down, and clasped his hands in front of him as a Indian way of showing respect.

"Namaskar Sahib"(Good morning sir) , said the driver with a the darkly tanned face under the turban which was neatly wrapped neatly around his head.

As most other matters in life Seto Kaiba found it to be unnecessary to reciprocate to respectful manners, so he directed the porters to put the luggage inside the car.

The driver already knew his designated destination, so he took sharp turn, but unfortunately right into a traffic jam. Seto Kaiba has been invited to Calcutta as an honorary guest for the grand opening of the first dueling tournament in India, as many other famous international guests. Mokuba had also come on insisting to see a new country. The Sengupta Enterprise was throwing this tournament and on their behalf the international guests had the privilege to stay in specially booked 8 star hotel, 'Sonar Bangla'(Golden City).

"What is this?! I will make sure you'll be reported for this unnecessary mistake!" said Kaiba's as his anger had taken a more commanding tone.

"Seto, I don't think he will understand if you talk in English that fast" Mokuba remarked reluctantly.

Of course Kaiba, having been associated with many American clients spoke and understood English fluently, but the unfortunate driver didn't, but he got the drift of what Kaiba was saying by his tone. After wasting few more minutes of Kaiba's precious time schedule, the limosine finally reached its destination. The two Kaibas' exited the car follwed by the driver with two suitcases, one inexcusably heavy, with unlimited amount of Kaiba's electronic friends.

The magnetic doors slid open as they entered and the two guards saluted. Upon entering Kaiba scanned around to find it was a conference area with few Americans, English and people from all over the world. The conference room was large enough to seat at least 500 people, but few seats were left empty.

Sayantani Sengupta rose from her seat to welcome the new guests.

For the first time Kaiba and Mokuba realized that one of worlds leading companies' chief executive was barely a teenager. Her Indian features were quite prominent. Black hair pulled into a pony tail, with her bangs neatly resting on her forehead, and a perfectly tanned skin, maybe a shade lighter than Ishizu and Marik. Sayantani greeted Kaiba and Mokuba the same way the driver had, but only said "Welcome to Calcutta Seto Kaiba" and grinned down at Mokuba. Mokuba was shocked to see the easy going personality of a company head. Sayantani was wearing long coat which beat Kaiba's trench coat in length with a turtleneck sweater. Of course the temperature inside was below 60 degrees.

H: I hope you guys liked it; this is my first fic so send me ideas to improve the storyThe only reason I emphasized the large population part is because in India there are few places you'll see one or two people and it's a tropical country so the temperature's usually very high.

It's not a Kaiba/OC fiction, so I am trying new style.

YH: Review=Ideas=Better Story=More review=More ideas........... you get the drift so R&R, R&R----- don't forget the last 'R' which is review!!!


End file.
